Lost
by shuddup
Summary: Hibari's been missing for two weeks now and nobody knows where he's been. Tsuna, being the caring person he is starts a search party in order to find the missing raven haired boy. While Mukuro and his gang were searching in a warehouse, little did they know they'll find the person they're looking for, but he's not the same as he was before.
1. Surprise Gift

**Hey guys~ this is my first story, so I'm really sorry if any of the characters here are too OOC, I'll try to reduce the OOC-ness in them c: Thanks for spending your time on reading this (^^)**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters in here.**

* * *

**Lost**

**Chapter 1: Surprise Gift**

**—Surprise Gift—  
**

"What time do you think it is now? You're late for almost an hour!"

"Oh shut up old man, I can do whatever I want. Nobody's afraid of you, nobody's afraid of the discipline committee anymore."

…

Just like how it was said, nobody is afraid of the discipline committee anymore, or to be precise, nobody's afraid of Hibari Kyoya, not anymore.

Because he's gone.

He's gone for two weeks now, nobody knows where he is, nobody knows what is he up to, nobody knows what happened to him.

And nobody cares.

Now that Hibari's gone, the students of Namimori are free. They don't have to be afraid when they're, they don't have to be afraid of getting bitten to death for being late, and they don't have to be afraid even if they break the school rules. They don't have to be afraid anymore, this is freedom, freedom for the students, freedom for Namimori. Everyone was glad that Hibari's now gone.

Except Tsuna.

The first day when Tsuna knew Hibari didn't attend to school, he was worried. Hibari NEVER skips school. Even if he's sick and can't get off the bed, he'll drag himself here. Almost nothing can stop Hibari from leaving the school, except for a fight with Mukuro maybe, but he would still come back after it's over.

He was absent on the second day as well.

Neither did he show up on the third day.

Or the fourth.

And at the fifth day of his absence, the school went out of control.

Students of Namimori were starting to slowly believe that Hibari will never show up at school anymore, and neither will he show up at any place of Namimori. The discipline committee was gradually weakening without the help of Hibari and after a week, they went from the strongest to the weakest. Nobody even bothers listening to them right now, some even wonder with the committee still exist.

It was all thanks to Kusakabe that the committee hasn't vanish yet. It was obviously a lot weaker than before, but Kusakabe wanted to believe. He wanted to believe that Hibari Kyoya will return to Namimori High someday and take over as the head of the discipline committee again. No matter how many people laugh at him, his heart still remains the same.

Tsuna was worried too. Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't care much at first, but now they're the same as Tsuna. Even Reborn, said that he had no idea what happened to Hibari.

Being the responsible and caring boss (although he didn't want to become one) Tsuna contacted all his guardians, including the Varia and Milliefiore. None of them said they've seen him and this made Tsuna even more worried.

This continues for a few more days, until one day when Tsuna receives a parcel.

It was huge, but not really heavy. The parcel was leaking though. Some red substances were leaking out from the parcel and it made Tsuna more curious on what's inside. He's pretty sure he didn't make any online orderings on the net and the parcel didn't have anything on it except for Tsuna's name. The sender, where is it from, it all remains unknown.

Curious, but also a bit scared, he opened the parcel with Reborn by his side. Reborn said he had a really bad feeling about this and Tsuna did not like it one bit.

When he opened the parcel, he wanted to puke. We can't really see Reborn's face right now but I'm pretty sure he's having the same expression Tsuna is having. Inside the parcel was something he did not expected, something he will never imagine of.

**—Surprise Gift—**

The next day was the same for the students of Namimori, well, not all of them though.

Gokudera's being quiet for the first time, so is Yamamoto. The trios who are known to be always cheerful and noisy are now way quieter than usual. This made Kyoko and the others really worried, but they refuse to tell them anything.

Tsuna told them what was in the parcel this morning, and sure enough, they were as shock as Tsuna was.

"I'll inform the Arcobaleno about this. In the mean time, tell all of your guardians, not counting out the Varia and Milliefiore that we'll be having a meeting tomorrow. Everyone must attend to this meeting and I don't want to see anyone absent." was what Reborn last said before he left off this morning. So far, Tsuna had only told his storm and rain guardians, the others will be a little bit difficult.

He decided to not tell Lambo about this. Lambo's only 5 years old and he shouldn't know anything about this, it's better for him to keep his innocence. The same goes for the girls too, Haru, I-pin and Kyoko.

Tsuna finally had the chance to tell the other guardians about the meeting tomorrow, and judging from the serious tone in Tsuna's voice, they knew this is no small matter.

Tsuna was sure they're going to be skipping school for a while now, guess he better think of something fast to tell Kyoko and Haru. Ryohei's just too bad at coming up reasons.

The meeting will be held at Friday, in other words, tomorrow. Tonight will be their last night sleeping peacefully before doing something big, and dangerous.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter (^^) Sorry if it's so short, this is the first chapter after all. I'm making Reborn a little weaker here, 'cause if he's too strong and knows everything, it might ruin some of the story plot. And by Milliefiore, I don't mean the whole base, but only Byakuran and the Six Funeral Wreaths. Fran is in the Varia too btw c: I decide not to write Enma and the others here because I don't really know him that well, having more characters being OOC is the last thing I want now.**

**Again, a warning, the characters will slowly become OOC as the story goes on. I have to make them at least a little OOC or it won't be easy to write, hope you guys don't mind.**

**Thanks again for reading c:**

**~shuddup**


	2. Meeting

**Hi~ I'm back c:**

**Okay, starting from this point, almost all the characters are going to be really OOC. Once again, I apologize for that. I don't really know the characters well, since it's been quite a long time since I've watched Reborn, and also, without the characters at least being slightly OOC, the story might be really hard to continue. Therefore, I'm sorry, and like I said before, I'll try my best to make them stay in character c:**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters in here.**

* * *

**Lost**

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

**********—Meeting—**

"Please, everyone, lend me your strength!" The determination in Tsuna's eyes was clear. Those eyes that said 'I want this to succeed no matter what' are as clear as crystal.

He didn't need to say that, everyone had already agreed before the meeting start. Everyone had already agreed on searching for that person even if no one asks them to.

They were already determined to search for that person.

That person that everyone wanted gone, Hibari Kyoya.

**********—Meeting—**

It was just an hour ago, people start entering his house one by one. The first to arrive were Gokudera and Yamamoto, which is normal. However, surprisingly, the second one to arrive was the Kokuyo gang. His sun guardian was the next to enter the house, after him were the Milliefiore, and lastly, the Varia.

All the other Arcobaleno have arrived much earlier than anyone else did. This just shows how serious this case is. Even the smirk Reborn always has on his face is now gone. He was surprised that everyone Tsuna called showed up, not even one being absent.

Maybe he didn't really care much about the missing raven haired boy. Instead, was just angry at the fact that someone had challenge the family, the strongest family in the mafia world, Vongola.

Tsuna looked at everyone nervously, and then slowly taking out the parcel he had received the day before yesterday.

"I'm sure everyone has already known that Hibari-san's been missing for 2 weeks now." Tsuna began, "and nobody knows why. The day before yesterday, I've received a parcel. I don't know who the sender is though; the parcel had nothing but my name on it." Everyone listened carefully on what Tsuna was saying, which is a really rare sight.

Seeing that there's nobody interrupting his talk, he continued. "When I receive the parcel, it was leaking. Red liquids were slowly dripping on the floor and it smelled like fresh fish from the market. Of course I opened it, and this is what's inside." Tsuna opened the parcel again to reveal the thing inside it, and they all have the same expression Tsuna had the first time he opened it.

It was a bloody hand.

Not just any hand, but Hibari's hand.

Nobody can mistake that hand for somebody else's; it has the discipline committee's armband pinned on the sleeve. It was also the exact same black gakuran top that Hibari always wears, except now it's only the left sleeve.

The room was silence; even the sound of people breathing was able to be heard clearly. This wasn't what anyone was expecting. Sure, they do know the reason why they were told here, but they never expect to see something like this.

"We still don't know Hibari-san's whereabouts, that's why I'm asking for everyone's help to search for him." Tsuna said, "Please, everyone, lend me your strength!"

This was the first time they've seen Tsuna this serious. Not even his closest friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto have seen him like this. Everyone had already agreed on helping him even before Tsuna said anything, Hibari Kyoya was as precious to them as he was to Sawada.

But seeing their boss like that, the dame-Tsuna that everyone knew, makes them wonder the same question over and over again.

Is this really the Sawada Tsunayoshi they know?

Reborn was proud. He was proud of his student. Never did he imagine Tsuna to say those type of words, and now here he is, saying those words out loud without anyone telling him to.

When did their boss learn to…be like a boss?

After a few minutes of silence, Dino pats Tsuna on the shoulders, giving Tsuna a shock from the sudden movement. "Don't worry Tsuna, even if you didn't say anything, everyone would have agreed on helping." Dino smiled, which made Tsuna smiled too.

"Kufufufu, don't count me in into your stupid little games, bucking horse. I have no time to waste on the likes of you, but seeing how it's quite boring without the skylark around to fight with, I guess I'll play along." Mukuro said, followed by Chrome's "please stop thinking about fighting with Hibari-san, Mukuro-sama".

"Sure, why not? This could be fun, especially since its coming from Tsunayoshi-kun~" Byakuran added, trying to light up the mood.

Xanxus didn't say anything except letting out a "hmmph", which I guess can be counted as a yes.

"But what if he's already dead though?" Of course, leave it to Mammon to ruin the moment.

"Ya right, as if that would happen. Don't forget, it is Hibari we're talking about now." Gokudera quickly added, trying to make everyone forget about the negative comment.

"Gokudera's right you know. Don't underestimate my student," Dino trying his best to help the mood light up again, "I am his tutor after all."

Everyone's face wasn't as serious and tense like before. Instead of being scared or shocked, their eyes were full of determination. Hibari's not weak. If they didn't know much, they'll say Hibari's a monster after seeing that non-human strength of his.

Tsuna smiled.

The meeting went well. The search was decided to start tonight. All teams were determined to find Hibari, dead or alive.

…

Of course, it would be better if it's the second one.

* * *

**The end…well, for now. I'm not sure if this chapter is longer (or shorter) than the previous one, but I hope it's longer. I didn't really get any reviews from the last chapter, which is sad :( But still, discontinuing stories only after writing the first chapter is not something I fancy of, so yeah, I'll try my best to write at least 5 chapters before thinking of discontinuing this story. You can't say though, sometimes when the story plot gets too twisted and you can't think of any ideas, discontinuing the story is your only choice XD Of course, it would still be better if you complete it c:**

**(==) Why the hell am I spitting out nonsense?**

**Like I always said, thanks a lot for reading, I really love you all~ Reviews are always welcome~ XD**

**~shuddup**


	3. The Search Party

**I'm back~ Miss me? XD**

**Okay, so I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Like I said in my profile, I'm only able to update on Fridays or Saturdays. I'm really sorry to make you guys wait :C Also, I'm sorry about all the grammar mistakes in the story. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning it C: Hope you guys don't mind (^^)**

**Anyway, here's the third chapter for Lost C:**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters in here.**

* * *

**Lost**

**Chapter 3: The Search Party**

******—The Search Party—**

Every team split up searching for him. The Varia said they wanted to have a competition on who finds Hibari first, so they did. Dino and his men were searching Namimori together with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Ryohei didn't say anything except for yelling "I'll search all over Japan to the EXTREME" before he left. As for Byakuran and the others, nobody really knew where they went, but as long as they're searching it doesn't matter.

"Where should we look first, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked, which of course was replied by Ken's "Baka onna! How is Mukuro-sama's going to know that?!" followed by Chikusa's "You're basically just saying Mukuro-sama's stupid."

Mukuro felt his eye twich. What a noisy bunch. But he has to admit, he likes it better this way.

Back to where we left off. Mukuro doesn't know where to start or where to search and is getting really annoyed by the second. Ken was right about him not knowing anything, but of course, he would never admit it.

"Why don't we search the warehouses first? The TV usually shows things like people getting bullied or kidnapped in a warehouse." Okay, that sounds stupid. But they ran out of options, so whatever is fine now.

The group of four starts searching for all the warehouses in Namimori, and after they search the last warehouse, there was still no sign of him.

'Damn, where could that skylark be?' Mukuro thought.

Just then, something caught Mukuro's eyes.

At one of the corners in the warehouse, there were a lot of boxes, chairs or whatever stuff there was being stacked together. The whole warehouse was so spacious, why put everything there? It's as if they want to hide something.

Wait, that's it!

Chrome was probably thinking the same thing as Mukuro, only a second ahead of him. She pointed her finger at the same direction he was looking and said: "Mukuro-sama, there's an illusion being casted there."

Despite her soft voice, Ken and Chikusa heard what she said clearly and both turn to look at the same direction Chrome and Mukuro are looking now.

"Kufufu, it's quite a strong illusion, but that won't be enough to beat me." Mukuro said, breaking the illusion.

Sure enough, there was a red door over there and the items that were stacking together just now disappeared.

Now that the only things in the warehouse are gone, the warehouse was much more spacious than it was before. It doesn't even look like a warehouse anymore. It was so damn clean and empty to be calling a warehouse.

He walked straight to that door, ready to open it. Once he got near the door, he heard sounds like metal hitting the floor and people laughing.

He hasn't even opened the door yet, but he's already feeling so much pressure. He has a feeling that he will definitely regret it after opening this door.

******—The Search Party—**

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Where the hell is that damn thrash?!" Squalo, while panting, burst out in anger. They've searched almost everywhere, yet still no sign of Hibari Kyoya, not even a single clue. It was obvious that Squalo is frustrated and slowly losing his patience, the same goes for the others.

"Mah mah Squalo-chan, calm down. I'm sure we're close to finding him now, right~" Lussuria said, trying to convince Squalo to cool down, but of course, made it worse.

"Shishishi, normally I wouldn't agree with Squalo, but I'll make it an exception today. If that little birdie doesn't come out soon, I'll be losing my patience, even if I'm a prince~" Belphegor said, his hand holding some knives.

"Senpai , that last sentence doesn't even make any sense. Besides, if he can show up himself, then there was no need for this search party in the beginning anyways." Fran, like always, still has the same bored expression on his face.

"Tsk. What was that, froggie? Try saying that one more time and I'll poke you with knives."

"…You've already poked me with them though."

Just as Belphegor was about to say something further, he was interrupt by the sound of a phone ringing.

As soon as the ringing starts, Mammon took out a cell phone from who knows where, and answered it, ignoring all the suspicious glares coming from the others.

"Ah yes, I see. We'll be there immediately." Mammon shuts the phone after finishing the call. The first one to talk after that was Belphegor.

"Where the heck did you get the cell phone from?"

"The bucking horse gave it to me; he said it'll be easier to communicate this way." Mammon continued, "It was free, so I don't see why not take it."

"You sure do love money a lot, don't cha?" Belphegor sweat dropped.

"What did the phone call say?" Xanxus, not forgetting the purpose of this search asked his subordinate.

"It said that Rokudo Mukuro and his gang had found the cloud guardian in a warehouse at the north end of Namimori. They want us to get there immediately."

"Hmmph, trash." Not satisfied by the fact that someone beaten them on finding the raven haired boy first, Xanxus ordered: "Let's get there before the other trashes do."

"Anything you say, boss!" And of course, Levi just had to say something.

******—The Search Party—**

Sometimes, he hated when he was right.

When he opened the door, there were 5 people in the room. Their gazes were on Mukuro and the other 3 behind him, clearly annoyed by the interruption the 4 had caused.

"Huh? Who are you people?" One of them asked, his tone was definitely not a friendly one.

He couldn't believe what he just saw. Other than the 5 people in the room and some other things on the floor, the only thing that can be seen in this room is blood.

Lots and lots of blood.

He wanted to puke. He should have been used to seeing stuff like this but this was different on a whole lot level. He had never seen this much blood in his life.

And if he's not mistaken, it's coming from that small boy over there.

That small raven haired boy.

* * *

**Okay~ that's it (^^) Sorry if the story gets creepier by the minute, or should I say by the chapter XD …What? Bad joke?**

**Anyway, once again I apologize for all those grammar mistakes and the OOC-ness in them. I'm trying my best to reduce it C:**

**By the way, this story was actually supposed to have no pairings, but I suddenly want it to turn into a 1896 romance fic XD But of course, that's up for you guys to decide C:**

**~shuddup**


	4. Lost, & Now Found

**Yay! Two chapters in two days :D**

**Before I start the story, I would like to clear some misunderstandings.**

**_KatoKimeka-chan_: Thanks for reviewing (^^) you were right about everything except the part that Mukuro finds him as a child. Hibari didn't turn into a child, I just wrote him small 'cause of his height and body, that's all. He seems to be shorter than the others and from Mukuro's POV, I want Mukuro to think that Hibari's little and fragile. Sorry for not explaining it clearly.**

**_Maruki Shitoichi_: Don't worry. I'm still not sure if I'll make this a 1896 fic, but even if it does become one, I wouldn't forget about the main plot (^^)**

**And for everyone who ask me if I like yaoi: Yes, yes I do C:**

**I still haven't make up my mind on which pairing (or maybe even no pairing) I want in this story. Like _KatoKimeka-chan _said, ALL18 would suit this story better. The only problem is I suck at writing yaoi :C So maybe I won't write one, but give some hints inside. What do ya' think? :D Anyway, I'm fine with it not becoming 1896. As much as I'm a fan of that pairing, I go with what you all think C: So if no one likes 1896, I won't write them in this story, but even if you all like yaoi and want me to write one, I'm not sure if I can fulfill your request (^^;)**

**Okay, so the nonsense stops here. On to the story!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters in here.**

* * *

**Lost**

**Chapter 4: Lost, & Now Found**

**-Lost, & Now Found-**

It's so dark, I can't see anything.

Hn, of course I can't see anything. I didn't even open my eyes.

But why bother?

You're just going to end up seeing the same thing you see every day, which is something you don't want to see.

So why bother?

It's better to just close your eyes and let them do whatever they're doing to you.

They beat you up by fist, then metal pipes, chains, and now they cut off your arm using a saw. By the way, where did my arm go?

It was my favorite arm. It had something I treasured a lot on it, it had my pride.

And now it's gone.

Not only did they cut off your arm, they break your legs too. There goes my only chance for escaping.

It's been 2 weeks now; guess they're tired of me. They haven't been visiting a lot lately and now I'm lonely.

Haha…I must have gone crazy…The hell am I thinking, I don't need such herbivorous thoughts.

Light? Is that light I'm seeing? Wao. How long has it been since I last saw that?

Oh wait, it wasn't really long. Just 2 weeks.

…I'm surprised I'm actually keeping track of the time. Normally, people would just forget about it and start to kill themselves, kill themselves to end this suffering.

Why didn't I?

Oh right, why didn't I? I could just kill myself here and end all of this. All the pain will be gone, all the hatred and fear people have towards me will be gone, and all those damn paperwork I have to sign will be gone…

So why didn't I do that? Why didn't I kill myself?

I was afraid.

I was afraid of leaving Namimori. I was afraid of not being able to protect the things I treasured anymore. I was afraid of Hibird dying 'cause of starvation…But Hibird's a clever bird to start with, so I doubt I'll have to worry about that.

What I'm afraid the most, is dying.

"Hibari! Hibari Kyoya! Oi, Hibari Kyoya!"

Hibari? What's that?

Oh that's right, my name.

Why would someone be calling my name now?

The lights are brighter than usual…Is it just my imagination?

"Hibari Kyoya! Wake up!"

**-Lost, & Now Found-**

The raven haired boy slowly opens his eyes, but immediately shutting it back due to the strong ray of light reflecting on his eyes.

He felt his body being shaken violently. Whose doing that?

"Mukuro-sama, he's alive."

"Thank god. Ken, Chikusa, go inform the others about this. Tell them to get a stretcher while you're at it." Ken and Chikusa both nodded after hearing Mukuro's order. They quickly run out from the warehouse to look for help.

"…Rokudo…Mukuro?"

Chrome and Mukuro turn their gaze onto the now weaker man. Said man was struggling to get up but immediately regrets it.

"Nngh-"

He was coughing blood, red substances slowly pouring out from his mouth.

"Don't do anything, just lie in the position you are now. We're here to save you, calm down."

Save him?

He couldn't believe what he just heard. Save him? Someone was actually coming to save him? He's not dreaming, is he?

But of course, his pride just had to come first.

"Rokudo Mukuro…What are you doing here?" It took like every last energy he had to say out that short sentence.

"…Is that how you respond when someone says they're here to save you? How rude."

"I don't need to be save by the likes of you."

Mukuro was obviously mad at that statement. He knew that Hibari's pride always comes first but what he didn't get is why he's still so stubborn when he clearly needs help from someone.

"Don't get me wrong, Kyoya. I didn't save you because I pitied you or anything; I just save you because Sawada Tsunayoshi was worried about you. And if he continues like this, my dear Chrome would be worried too. I just don't want to see her sad or anything, that's all…Kyoya? Hibari Kyoya? Kyoya! Don't you dare die on me, you hear that! Kyoya!"

"Don't worry Mukuro-sama, he's still alive, though if you keep shaking him like that he won't be long." Chrome said, looking at Mukuro.

"…I'm sorry. When are the others going to arrive?"

"I'm not sure. I hope soon. Should we carry him out?"

"…I guess it would be better like that." Mukuro carefully lift Hibari up and carry him, bridal style. Don't get him wrong though. He's carrying him like that because it would hurt him if he's being carried other ways. Chrome was really sure if the others see him do this it would be news to everyone, she wanted to laugh but of course, the heavy atmosphere kept her from doing so.

After they walk out from the warehouse, Mukuro not wanting to hurt him, he places the boy on the floor as gently as he could.

"Mukuro-sama, they're here."

"Just in time, if it takes any longer than that he'll be dead by now."

"…Mukuro-sama, giving out cold comments was supposed to be Varia's job. Did it switch to us now?"

"Mukuro-san! Chrome-san!" They were interrupt by a face all red and currently panting heavily Tsuna.

"W-What is this?"

* * *

**The end~ for now C: This chapter's quite long, but maybe it's because of the author notes (==") First, I'm not sure how Mukuro calls Hibari, but I know that Chrome calls him as 'cloud person'. Second, yeah, obviously, they all went OOC. Guess I wasn't able to prevent that, I'm a failure as a writer (TT^TT)**

**Oh yeah, today's hint pairing is…6918! XD I'm sorry if any of you guys hate 6918 :C It's one of my fav pairings and of course, I want them to be in it. Next chapter will have another hint pairing! Maybe some you could guess it but for those who can't, please look forward to the next chapter~ XD**

**Once again, so sorry for the grammar errors and the OOC-ness :C I will improve myself. And as for the crappy chapter title, please ignore it.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I love you all~ ;D**

**~shuddup**


	5. Hospital

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters in here.**

* * *

**Lost**

**Chapter 5: Hospital**

**-Hospital-**

"W-What is this?" Tsuna was clearly shocked by the sights of Hibari being covered in blood, and to add things worse, he was covered by his own blood.

"Just as you can see, it's the skylark." Mukuro answered.

"Where did you find him?"

"Here," Mukuro points at the warehouse he and Chrome just walked out, "there was an illusion being casted there. It was quite a strong one, but of course, not enough to hide it from me." Mukuro said, bragging about himself again.

Tsuna ignored him and squad down beside Hibari. He was still the same, only the fact that his left arm is gone and he's cover in blood.

He's already skinny before and now he's even skinnier. His face was so pale it can even be compare with a ghost. Never once did Tsuna or any other people see Hibari like this. It was horrible and at the same time terrifying.

Dino's men brought the stretcher and place it beside Hibari. They slowly lift Hibari up and lay him on the stretcher gently. Hibari let out a small groan, which leads to Tsuna getting even more worried.

"Did that hurt, Hibari-san? I'm really sorry; we'll put you down more gently next time. I'm so sorry for what happened to you, this is my entire fault. If I had been a good boss, something like this wouldn't happen. If only I was a responsible boss who cares his guardians more, this wouldn't happen. I knew I should have start searching for you at the first day you went missing, but I shrugged it off anyway 'because I thought nothing would happen to you. And now you're terribly injured and it's my entire fault. We don't even know who did this to you; we don't even have a single idea. I-" Tsuna was ranting and ranting until he got interrupt by Hibari's only hand pulling his sleeve.

"Herbivore…you…talk too much…" He slowly closes his eyes, wanting to sleep. He's tired and if Tsuna here doesn't stop, he's sure he won't be getting any sleep tonight.

"We'll be taking him to the hospital, boss." One of Dino's men said.

"Yeah, better hurry up." Dino replied.

"Wait! I want to go with him!" Tsuna yelled, making Dino and his men froze.

"He's already in a terrible state and as a boss, I can't—No, I will not let something like this happen to him again." Tsuna said, determined.

They all went silent a few seconds. Dino couldn't help but stare at him like he's a psychopath. Not knowing whether to agree or decline Tsuna's request, he just stood there in silent. His men were all waiting for their boss' order.

"If Juudaime's going, then I'm going!" Gokudera said, breaking the silence.

"Same goes to me." Yamamoto smiled.

"If you don't mind, can I follow you too?" Chrome's soft voice could be heard as well.

"Kufufufu, since my dear Chrome has requested as well, you better not turn it down."

Dino looked at all of them and sigh. No way can he turn them down now, especially since Mukuro just gave him a threat.

"Okay fine, but you must not make any noise to wake him up." Dino said as a serious look appears on his face.

They simply nodded while they slowly went into the car one by one. The last one to enter the car was Chrome. When Mukuro did not follow her in to the car, she looks at Mukuro questionably.

Mukuro had only merely smiled at her. As concern as he is, the situation would be quite awkward after Hibari wakes up to find his rival in the same room as him.

"You go ahead; I'll catch up with you later."

Chrome nodded and joins in with her friends inside the car.

* * *

**Short update is short.**

**I'm really sorry for the long update. I have no excuses, I was lazy. Also, I had writer's block so yeah, sorry.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed :) I will always love you all~ *chuu* **

**~shuddup**


End file.
